Want a life? Live mine
by Shaillerine
Summary: Juvia is gone, leaving only a girl and a word of love for Gray. who is this girl?


**My second fanfic  
I hope it'll turn out good  
Please feel free to comment**

**Fairy tail Guild 7:30 one winter evening**

Female mages are talking and laughing but the male mages are fighting and throwing chairs and stuff, Natsu is fighting the naked-except-the-striped-boxers Gray, Mirajane is walking around distributing beers and drinks and Kana is drinking sake through the wooden jar. It was a normal and cheerful evening for them.

There was a slight thud on the door that made them silent for a second  
"What was that a burglar!" Natsu exclaimed then headed to the door but Lucy stopped him by hugging his arms from behind "Lemme lemme!" he struggled without force  
"I'll go" said Gray  
"Wait Gray!" Mirajane called  
"It's probably just Juvia, she's not back yet right?" Gray replied  
"Yeah you're probably right" Mirajane smiled

The fighting and chattering continued as Gray walk to the door with only boxers on. He slightly opened the door then called "Juvia? Is that you?" he asked then looked around, there was no one there he opened the door wider and stepped out, but instead of stepping on the hard ground he stepped on something soft.

"Ahra, Gray what`s wrong?"Mirajane asked  
There was silence and low murmurs  
"I found this girl outside, she's still breathing" referring to the girl in his arms who is probably in her early teens, her head has snowy-white hair with silvery strands and dark tints while her hair from her shoulders to the ends are dark and she's wearing only white pajamas drenched with blood and is barefooted, her whole body is bloodstained. There's blood from her lips too.  
"How horrible" Mirajane was about to touch the girl but dropped her hand, there was almost no safe spot left to touch except her long hair that touched the ground even though Gray is already carrying her.  
"Can you do something?" Gray asked  
"I could" Wendy said  
"But Wendy" Charlie protested  
"Come on now Charlie I'm 17 years old don't treat me as a baby anymore" said Wendy then turned to Mirajane "let's take her to a safe room shall we?"  
"This way" Mirajane said then with Wendy, Gray and the injured girl they headed to the dorms and went to the end of the hallway to the last room. Gray placed the girl gently on the white bed then left; surely they would strip her to heal the wounds she got from wherever she got it.

It's already midnight and the mages have gone to bed by now but Gray doesn't want the idea to sleep without knowing the condition of the little girl because she mentioned Juvia's name and his name the way Juvia does 'Gray-sama' she must know something about Juvia's whereabouts, thinking about his three months-girlfriend worries him more.

"Ah Gray you're still awake?" it was Mirajane holding some white fabric  
"how's she?"Gray asked then frowned at himself for worrying to the stranger girl  
"good, we've healed and cleaned most of her wounds and she's still unconscious Wendy is watching her" Mirajane answered "you wanna come and look?" she asked and Gray just nodded

Mirajane opened the door then Gray stepped in. It was a little different now, the sheets are light pink, he remembered that it was white earlier; he looked around and saw the white sheets that are bloodstained at the corner with lots of red towels and two basins of red liquid. Gray turned to the girl who was now covered with bandages neck to toe he could see her nice figure like a young Erza or Lucy or Juvia, Gray shook his head then looked down to the girl`s long white and silvery hair.

"Where're her dark tints?" Gray asked and both Mirajane and Wendy shook heads  
"it was all blood"  
"No way"

Mirajane sat beside Wendy on the sofa near the bed then stared at the clear angelic face of the little girl  
"No matter what this girl has been through it must've been horrible" Mirajane said  
"horrible?" Gray repeated  
"she was covered with wounds Gray-san, head to toe" Wendy said "I've never seen a person or a mage survive something like that" her burnt skin with lots of stabs and scratches and cut wounds, Wendy shook her head at the memory  
"I wonder if her eyes looked lonely" Gray stared at the girl's long lashes  
"Her eyes were dark blue, Gray it was very beautiful but, they were in agony" Mirajane said  
"Go to sleep now Gray-san" unwillingly Gray left the room then headed to his bedroom went to the bath then decided to sleep but his eyes wouldn't close so he ended up awake in the whole dawn. When the sun rose he got up and went straight to the girl's room.

A pair of lifeless dark blue eyes stared at him from the door, the girl is already up, though Mirajane and Wendy are still asleep, Gray closed the door then stood near her.  
"Tell me your name" Gray asked  
"Marion" she answered, her voice was beautiful too but it was lifeless like her beautiful eyes that glared at him  
"Ah you're up?" Mirajane said  
"why is she glaring at me?" Gray asked a little irritated because he brought her in  
"because you're in boxers Gray-san, now get out" Wendy gave him a good morning growl  
Gray left then closed the door _Sheesh when did that girl learn to be that scary? _Gray sat behind the door to eavesdrop

"now Marion-chan can I ask you something?" Mirajane  
"sure, you're already asking" Marion's voice made the joke humorless  
"of course" Mirajane replied  
"why do you have so many injuries?" Wendy asked  
"I don't know" she answered "it was very dark and I was pierced everywhere"  
"you mean you're being held as prisoner?" Wendy asked  
"more like a sacrifice I think" she answered with no emotion in her voice which was a bad sign  
"that's scary" Mirajane said  
"why would they do that?" Wendy asked "you're so young"  
"it has something to do with weird stuff like magic you know" she said casually  
"do you know something about your family? How did you get here anyways?" Wendy asked  
"umm—  
"Mirajane-chan, Wendy" Gray called opening the door, they gave him a sharp look but he ignored them  
"I need to talk to her, now" he said  
Wendy stared at Marion then to Gray "okay" she agreed then stood up "if this man scares you, just scream okay? We'll be downstairs" Wendy reminded Marion and she nodded  
Wendy left already but Mirajane is still staring at Gray, she sighed then passes at Gray saying "don't do something funny"  
the door closed and Gray stepped closer to the girl, she looked so lifeless as she stare at his eyes he then sat on a chair next to her  
"where is Juvia?" he asked  
"Juvia-sama?" she repeated as tears roll from her eyes to her cheeks  
"sama?" Gray echoed  
"could it be you are Gray-sama?" she didn't stop crying  
"yes, that's right"  
"Juvia says she loves you so much" said Marion and Gray already knew since a long time ago  
"I'm so sorry" she cried harder "I-I stole her life"  
what? Stole her life? She's gone? She's dead? She's not coming back?  
"_Gray-sama don't worry, Juvia will be back_" her voice in her departure is still in his head but he's not gonna hear it ever again, he won't see her blush scarlet forever because she's dead and it's because of this white-haired girl  
"YOU BASTARD!" he cursed (_sorry for the bad words_) his boiling blood seemed to burst into flames, he stood up, pulled a bedside table then crashed it to the wall  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? TELL ME WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted then the door burst open and suddenly Mirajane's arms are already restraining Gray  
"I told you not to do something funny" she said  
"are you okay Marion-chan?" Wendy asked  
"seriously" Lucy groaned as Mirajane and Gray storm out of the room  
"hey can I have a request?" Marion asked  
"sure"  
"let's go to where I came from"

They made Marion wear a white kimono and she looked like she was made of ice, they wore winter coats and capes above their clothes then went out of the fairy tail not knowing that Gray is following them

"waahh it's a large house" said Wendy  
"my room is at the third floor with a slashed door" Marion announced and upon hearing it Gray sneaked in  
there was a nose piercing stench of blood and from the door, Gray saw the trails of blood that Marion might've made when she was leaving, isn't this her house? Why would she get beaten? The blood trails led him to a room at the third floor where the blood was more, he entered the room and there was a pool of light red water that has an iron maiden at the middle, he kneeled down and touched the liquid, it's Juvia, the water is Juvia and the blood is that girl

_"Marion" it was Juvia's voice  
"Juvia-sama? What are you doing here?" Marion asked  
"Juvia is setting you free" Juvia answered  
"no! If you ruin the lock you'll die!" Marion protested  
"Marion, everyone is dead here, once you get out, go to the nearest town on your left, there find Fairy tail" Juvia instructed  
"no Juvia-sama this pain is nothing please don't waste your life for me" Marion cried  
" Juvia thinks that it's not a waste, compared to me, Marion you're life is more precious, and also your life isn't something that is called a life is it? Marion has been here for five years, you must get out to see the world again, and you need to eat new foods too, you only eat twice a day right? Water and sandwiches" Juvia explained  
"it doesn't matter" Marion said "thinking that you're always safe is enough for me to endure this"  
"ah yes when Marion get's to fairy tail, you've gotta take care of Gray-sama, tell him Juvia loves him"  
"no! Juvia-sama!"_

"this iron maiden" Gray touched a tall metal figure that Marion has been here for five years? He opened the door and was shocked to what he saw  
"that brat has been here for five years?" he whispered staring at the sharp spikes on the door and the walls of the figure it was filled with sharp thorns of roses too, and it was drenched all over with blood  
whatever Marion has been through isn't something that a human can endure but she did, by thinking Juvia is safe now he understood Juvia didn't sacrifice her life, nor was stolen by Marion who thinks that she really did stole it, Juvia gave Marion a present to see life, to be a normal girl, to get out of this bloodstained iron maiden torture, to see the sun rise again, if Gray is in Juvia's shoes, surely he'd do the same

"here it is" it was Marion  
Lucy and Wendy's shock took longer than Gray did, Gray who is now hiding at the ceiling is eavesdropping  
"why would they lock you up in that" Lucy asked, tears rolling from her eyes from the shock  
"because of my magic" Marion answered  
"you're a mage?" Wendy asked  
"what's your magic like?" Lucy asked  
"watch closely" she said then smiled, a few seconds later there was snow falling from nowhere that filled the room then  
"it's beautiful"

**Fairy Tail**

"you are now a member of fairy tail" said Mirajane after putting a Fairy tail stamp on her neck  
"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" he introduced himself and his cat  
"so what's your name?" Natsu asked and Marion smiled  
"Marion"she answered still smiling  
"Marion what?" Happy asked  
"Marion Fullbuster"  
"ehh?" Happy exclaimed  
"Gray-sama" she called  
"from now on, you're a Fullbuster and don't call me Gray-sama, Gray is fine" he said  
Natsu and Happy smiled teasingly then made a distance to talk about Gray's weirdness today  
"you want a life?" Gray asked Marion  
"yes" she answered looking up  
"live mine" he offered

The two became the winter pair of fairy tail having Gray's ice and Marion's snow  
Gray's plan to make Marion a Fullbuster is a bond, for them to be legal together at all times and for now he wants to be her first family and became her lover when she has learned the new world


End file.
